


Filling Ursula's Shoes

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But damn do I miss z/xal:'( I need to go back and rewatch some episodes soon, Did I mention I'm a z/xal stan?:) And a PETTY one at that, It's nice to know that Japan has amazing taste, Ok but where the fuck is the z/xal movie that should obviously be about the new, Wanna know what'll always warm my petty ass heart? The fact that z/xal is widely, YGO 5D's AU, Z/xal is so fuckin good like yeah its heavily flawed but still so so good, popular in Japan despite the ygo fandom slandering z/xal like no one's business:)))))), threat to the astral world!! Cuz I've been wanting it since forever!! I deserve it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Why not play the role they'd all written for her.





	Filling Ursula's Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so Josie's taking up the role of a main character in 5d's named Aki Izayoi in this AU. I'm pretty excited to write more about Josie for this AU. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

As a child, The Little Mermaid had been her favorite movie. Ariel, in particular, is who drew Josie in.

           

“Your voice is as pretty as Ariel’s,” her mother used to say, smiling as she kissed Josie on the forehead.

           

Josie had loved to sing. She sang along to every song in The Little Mermaid, knowing the lyrics by heart.

           

“Daddy, I wanna be a mermaid like Ariel,” Josie said, the young girl in her father’s lap. “And then I wanna sing while I’m swimming in the ocean like her!”

           

“Is that so?” her father laughed.

           

Becoming like Ursula had never once crossed Josie’s mind. But then her powers had awakened. Controlling them had been difficult, the slightest burst of emotion causing Josie to accidentally inflict damage on people and objects alike. Everyone feared her, including her beloved parents.

           

Ursula was a witch. The kids at school called her a witch. She didn’t like being called a witch, didn’t want to become one like Ursula. As she grew older, though, Josie slowly came to accept everyone’s words. If a witch is what they all saw her as, then Josie would promise to be just as fearsome a witch as Ursula.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
